Question: $f(t) = 2t$ $h(x) = 7x^{2}+5(f(x))$ $ f(h(-4)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-4) = 7(-4)^{2}+5(f(-4))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-4)$ $f(-4) = (2)(-4)$ $f(-4) = -8$ That means $h(-4) = 7(-4)^{2}+(5)(-8)$ $h(-4) = 72$ Now we know that $h(-4) = 72$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-4))$ , which is $f(72)$ $f(72) = (2)(72)$ $f(72) = 144$